In recent years, a cell phone is structured as an optical device on which an optical unit for photographing is mounted. In the optical unit, in order to restrain disturbance of a photographed image due to a shake in hand of a user, for example, as shown in FIG. 12(a), an elastic member 189a is fixed to both of a photographing unit 1 (movable module) and a fixed body 200 so that the photographing unit 1 is capable of being swung and, in this state, the photographing unit 1 is swung by a shake correction drive mechanism 500 to correct the shake (see Patent Literature 1). However, in the structure described in Patent Literature 1, when the photographing unit 1 is to be swung by the shake correction drive mechanism 500, since the elastic member 189a is required to be deformed, a large drive force is required and its responsiveness is low.
On the other hand, as a structure in which the photographing unit 1 is capable of swinging with respect to the fixed body 200, as shown in FIG. 12(b), a structure has been proposed in which a protruded part 189b is provided in the fixed body 200 and the protruded part 189b is abutted with a bottom part of the photographing unit 1 as a swing support point (see Patent Literature 2). According to this structure, only a small drive force is required and its responsiveness is enhanced. However, in the structure described in Patent Literature 2, when an impact is applied from the outside, the impact is concentrated on the swing support point and thus the photographing unit 1 or the fixed body 200 may be deformed.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 12(c), a structure has been proposed in which a plate spring part 189c is provided in the fixed body 200 and a protruded part 189b is provided on the plate spring part 189c (see Patent Literature 3). According to this structure, even when an impact which is applied from the outside is concentrated on the swing support point, the impact is absorbed by deformation of the plate spring part 189c and thus deformation of the photographing unit 1 or the fixed body 200 is prevented.